The Legacy of the Megius
by AnimeGameYaoiFreak
Summary: A huge animemangagame fusion based mainly on the Tenchi and Final Fantasy Series. An AU fic- What if Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami and Yugi were all brother and sisters and also the creators of the multiverse? Chapter 1: Tenchi will be up very soon.


Summary- A huge anime/manga/game fusion based mainly on the Tenchi and Final Fantasy Series. An AU fic- What if Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami and Yugi were all brother and sisters and also the creators of the multiverse? Chapter 1: Tenchi will be up very soon.

-Disclaimer- Due to the large amount of references to various anime series it would take to long to write out a complete disclaimer so I thought I would just write a little note saying everything belonging to anime, manga or games is NOT owned by me and I am not profiting from them in any way. There are however some ideas which are souly mine and if you wish to use them you MUST contact me first and get my approval, if you do not have my approval I WILL SUE. 

The Legacy of the Megius

By AJE Mason-Keyho

Prologue

They say that on person created the Earth and all the universe, they call this person God and refer to God as a male. This myth is far from true… Eons ago there existed two planets, the Divine Planet of Magia and the Chaos Planet of Mortica. These two planets orbited an immensely large orb of blue light which was know as the Giga-Gaia, the source of all Gaias. Each planet could easily fit a small galaxy inside of them but still Mortica was far larger than Magia and possessed dangerous weapons. In the beginning the planet always used to battle but the Emperor and Empresses of Magia signed a treaty with the only Mortican princess willing to listen. The treat began the creation of the Doublet program which meant that if one person on either planet were to kill the doublet of the person killed would also die. This meant that if they went to war, for every Magian that was killed a Mortican would also be lost. After the treaty the two planets lost contact. 

One million years after the peace treaty the Lord of Mortica infected the doublet system with a highly destructive virus which ended in the systems deletion. As soon as the system crashed Mortica launched an all out offensive against the planet of Magia. Just when Mortica thought they would win they came face to face with the rulers of Magia, the people who had the power to create universes and destroy them with the snap of their fingers, the Megius. The four high Megius were brother and sisters: Tenchi Megius; Ryoko Megius; Sasami Megius and Yugi Megius. Next there were the four Ohki: Ken-Ohki belonging to Tenchi; Ryo-Ohki belonging to Ryoko; Terra-Ohki belonging to Sasami and Yu-Ohki belonging to Yugi. Following this were the Magian princesses: Rei Megami; Mayuka Megami; Washu Megami; Tokimi Megami; Tsunami Megami and Rycce Megami. All of this family were immensely powerful. When the Mortican battle fleet came face to face the Megius's royal fusion battleship the Mult-Ohki they knew they would be annihilated. The Mult-Ohki was roughly the size of a ten planet solar system orbiting a Blue Giant. The Mult-Ohki could carry planets and suffer heavy damage but still maintain high mobility and extremely powerful offensive systems. Along with the Mult-Ohki were the Royal Guard lead by Captain Beatrix Alexandria.

Knowing that their defeat was inevitable the Morticans ploughed their ships into the thick armour of the Mult-Ohki. The collisions pushed the Mult-Ohki into the blue abyss of the Giga-Gaia, where something unexpected happened, the Mult-Ohki imploded sending out masses of energy which caused the Giga-Gaia to split, one half merging with the planet Magia and one half with Mortica which became known as Dark Gaia. As the Mult-Ohki collapsed on itself it began a reaction which science would call, the Big Bang. This resulted in the creation of the Zero-Universe. 

Legends say that all of the Megius family was lost in the implosion but some believe that the Megius family ordered the Mult-Ohki to be abandoned and they retreated to her core where the four Ohki were and ordered it to eject. They say that this core is somewhere on a planet and that the Megius have been sent to different locations across the Zero-Universe with no memories and only partial access to their powers. 

In the newly named Multiversal core, due to the creation of more universes after the Zero-Universe, a new much more powerful pair of computers were created, Yggdrasil Gaia which controlled Magia and Nidhog Dark Gaia which controlled Mortica. These systems were given the task of preventing hacking into the systems on either planet and causing another incident. 


End file.
